Semangat Krisan
by Perempuan Pemburu Bintang
Summary: Untuk persahabatan yang tidak akan pernah mati ditelan zaman…. NaruSasu/Friendship/AU/Mind To RnR?


**Semangat Krisan**

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**: Rated T. Friendship. AU. OOC

**Naruto dan Sasuke**

* * *

><p><em>Untuk persahabatan yang tidak akan pernah mati ditelan zaman….<em>

Kalau dulu aku tetap membiarkan diriku terbelenggu oleh keputusasaan yang tak menentu, mungkin jadinya tidak akan seperti ini….

"Hei, Sasuke. Apa krisannya sudah mekar?"

"Belum, dia masih kuncup, Naruto."

"Kamu yakin dia bisa mekar?"

"Huh? Kenapa tidak?"

"Ah, kau juga percaya? Sama sepertiku kalau begitu. Hehehe."

"…"

"Eh, aku masih ingat pemandangan di sini dengan jelas lho. Kau tak usah berkecil hati, Sasuke."

"Huh? Kau bisa membaca pikiran—"

"Tiba-tiba saja di sekitarku hawanya menjadi dingin. Kau pasti sedang sedih."

Biar gelap pandanganku terhadap dunia, namun ketika aku membuka sepenuhnya jendela hati ini, maka tak ada lagi yang bisa sembunyi dariku.

Sasuke, kau mengajarkan aku satu hal penting. Tentang bunga yang sejak dulu aku senang melihat keelokan ciptanya. Estetika karya Sang Maha Kuasa, penuh keceriaan dari kelopak-kelopak putih yang melingkari kelopak kuningnya.

Selamanya kita saling melindungi. Sama seperti dua warna dalam satu mahkota itu.

"Ini bukan akhir dari segalanya, kan, Sasuke?  
>"Tentu saja, kita masih bernafas, Naruto. Jadi, apa ada alasan untuk menyerah kepada takdir?"<p>

"Ah, benar juga apa yang kau bilang itu, Sasuke. Kawasan kita ini memang rawan bencana, jadi kita harus sedia payung setiap hujan."

"Sebelum, Naruto. Sebelum."

"Ahahaha. Iya, iya."

Krisan, tumbuh di dataran tinggi yang sejuk.

Subur memang, tapi berbeda dengan tanaman lain. Warna cerah bunga krisan terlihat kontradiktif dengan suasana dataran tinggi yang acapkali sendu di bungkus mendung.

Aku mengartikannya sendiri; krisan adalah lambang semangat di kala sendu.

Dan sekarang aku kembali ke tempat ini. Tempat di mana mimpi-mimpiku dulu berawal. Saling bercerita bersamamu, Sasuke. Bercerita tentang masa depan yang kenyataannya jauh dan berat bagi kita korban bencana alam. Terlebih aku kehilangan jendela untuk menyingkap tirai-tirai dunia luar yang terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkan. Aku kehilangan penglihatanku.

_Bersyukur ada kamu yang meneguhkan hatiku._

"Jangan menyerah, Naruto. Kita sering kan menghadapi bencana seperti ini? Dari kecil kita sudah dilatih untuk terbiasa dengan semua ini."

"Kata-katamu memang benar, tapi aku boleh berkabung sebentar, Sasuke?"

"Ah, kau ini. Baiklah, aku kasih waktu lima menit."

"Eh? Kok sebentar sekali?"

"Sini! Genggam tanganku, lalu pejamkan matamu, Naruto."

"Tapi—"

"Sudah ikuti saja."

"Hm? Ba-Baiklah."

"Sekarang tarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu keluarkan secara perlahan."

"…"

"Nah, kosongkan pikiranmu. Dan ikuti kata-kataku, Naruto."

Bahwa katamu, suatusaat nanti—entah kapan itu—aku akan kembali dengan membawa segenggam mimpi yang kubilang dulu. Karena keterbatasan adalah kekuatan yang mendorong seseorang untuk selalu bangkit di kala tersungkur berkali-kali. Jangan menyerah, selama nyawa masih dikandung badan, selama kehidupan ini terus berjalan sampai batas maut menjelang ke permukaan. Kau masih memiliki kesempatan….

Dan kini aku kembali ke daratan tinggi ini. Tempat yang menjadi pelindungku semenjak bencana gempa memporak-porandakan tanah tempat kelahiranku. Tanah kelahiran kita.

Aku telah kembali, Sasuke. Dengan cita-citaku ditangan yang telah kuraih. Tapi aku sendiri di sini….

"Hei, Naruto. Sebenarnya apa cita-citamu nanti?"

"Aku? Ng, apa ya? Ada sih, tapi mungkin aku terlalu banyak berharap; aku sedikit tak yakin hehehe."

"Haa, tak usah malu-malu begitu, katakan saja padaku, kita kan sahabat dari kecil."

"Ah, bagaimana, ya? Hehehe, sebenarnya aku ingin menjadi pembuat komik, aku ingin komikku terkenal seperti Dragon Ball!"

"Wah…."

"Ta-Tapi…."

"…"

"Kalau buta begini sepertinya tidak mungkin, jadi aku harus mencari cita-cita lain, hehehe."

"…"

"Kalau kamu, Sasuke. Apa cita-citamu?"

Tak pernah kau jawab pertanyaanku itu, Sasuke Aku diam tapi tak mau memaksamu menjawab, apa dirimu tak punya cita-cita? Padahal kau adalah murid terpintar di kelas kita.

Dataran tinggi Fukushima, tanah kelahiran kita berdua. Aku pernah kehilangan penglihatanku karena kedua kornea mataku koyak terkena benda tajam yang menimpa kepalaku.

Kini gempa dan _tsunami_ itu sudah terlewatkan hampir lima tahun yang lalu. Bagi kami, memang menuai duka nestapa nan mendalam. Namun semua orang berusaha untuk bangkit meski itu tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Ah, kalau aku memutar balik memoriku kembali…

"Kau sedang menggambar apa?"

"Sasuke? Aku mencoba menggambar bunga krisan, seingatku bentuknya dulu seperti ini. Benarkah?"

"Coba aku lihat. I-Ini, bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya, Naruto?"

"Eh? Benar seperti itu?"

"Ini gambar paling bagus yang pernah aku lihat lho! Walau cuma sekuntum bunga. Wah … Wah…."

Waktu itu pertama kalinya kau berbohong padaku, Sasuke. Hatiku terkoyak-koyak rasanya, karena aku tahu betul pasti gambar yang kubuat hancur di sana-sini. Aku yang memiliki kekurangan ini, tidak mau dikasihani.

Aku tak bisa marah, tak bisa pula menyela. Aku diam dengan memendam amarahku yang membara.

Dan tak kusangka itu adalah hari terakhir kita bersama….

"Ayah, ada apa?"

"Kita harus pergi, Naruto. Kemarin satu reaktor nuklir meledak lagi. Ayo, kita akan dipindahkan ke barak pengungsian di Tokyo. Fukushima sudah tak aman lagi."

"Eh, lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Ayah, dia tidak punya orangtua lagi, tolong bawa Sasuke bersama dengan kita juga."

"Sasuke sudah dijemput oleh kakeknya, Nak. Tenang saja, mari kita siap-siap. Ibumu juga sudah menunggu."

Dalam hati aku berdoa, semoga saja aku bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke kembali di Tokyo.

Tapi, Kawanku, Tuhan tidak mengabulkan permintaanku itu.

Aku mencari selama empat tahun lamanya. Tak diketahui rimba, kau seperti menghilang ditelan bumi. Namun aku yakin kau masih ada.

Sampai suatu saat ada seseorang yang ingin mendonorkan mata untukku.

Dengan mata yang kembali terang ini, aku lihat sendiri hasil kerja kerasku selama dua hari dua malam tanpa lelap itu—yang masuk di kotak surat di rumah baruku beberapa bulan setelah mataku bisa melihat.

Gambar bunga krisan, sketsa pensil sederhana yang terlihat polos tanpa warna-warna yang lebih membuatnya ceria. Jadi, ini hasilnya? Ternyata berbeda dengan apa yang ada di pikiranku. Benar juga katamu, Sasuke.

Di dalamnya juga ada pesan darimu.

Maka hari ini aku menyempatkan diri untuk melihat bunga krisan bermekaran, Sasuke. Bunga yang dulu saban hari kita rawat di barak pengungsian di sini. Waktu itu kita masih berumur 12 tahun.

Padahal kau nampak sehat dipendengaranku dulu, tapi ternyata radiasi dari reaktor nuklir yang meledak itu telah membuatmu sakit parah yang aku sama sekali tak tahu.

Mata ini juga. Terima kasih? Uang untuk membeli mata saja ditolak mentah-mentah oleh kakekmu, Sasuke. Pedih sekali menerima sumbangan berharga ini, tapi aku tak ingin menyakiti diri lagi. Beruntung dokter memutuskan aku boleh mengetahui asal-usul si pendonor.

Ketika manusia bersyukur terhadap apa yang mereka terima, senantiasa bangkit meski duka lara memukul hingga tersungkur berdarah-darah. Maka setelahnya adalah kesenangan yang tiada terkira. Dan ternyata, kata-katamu itu benar adanya.

Terakhir, untaian kalimat darimu yang tertulis di sketsaku…

_Ganbatte, akiramete inai__**1**__! Semangat kita ada pada bunga ini, Naruto. Oh ya, aku lupa mengatakan apa cita-citaku padamu. Cita-citaku, aku ingin sekali bertemu kedua orangtuaku di surga._

**The End**

**Glossary**

Semangat, jangan menyerah


End file.
